Many people spend substantially the whole of their working days in front of computers. Not only does such work cause eye strain but it also frequently causes muscle pain. As is now well known, a person can suffer such pain not only when he is engaged in heavy or repetitious work but also when he is inactive. He will be largely inactive if he is seated in front of a computer all day and such inactivity can have a deleterious impact on his health.
Stands for computers conventionally support the keyboard and monitor at a level intended for use by an operator who is sitting on a chair. The operator has only a limited range of movement while he is sealed and operating the computer and cannot, for example, take an upright position in order to exercise his legs and back nor can he crouch on the floor while he is operating the device.
We have invented an adjustable stand in which the level of a monitor and a keyboard of a computer can be adjusted so that an operator can operate the device while he is seated, standing or crouching on the floor. Adjustment of the level can be carried out rapidly and easily by means of a switch beside the keyboard so that he can continuously change the level as he is working. By changing his posture frequently while he works, he can avoid much of the pain which he would otherwise suffer if he remained seated over a lengthy period of time.